Masaya and Korma
by Shiara-chan
Summary: Inuyasha gets suspicious of two strange orphans, who Kagome decides to let them tag along. (Mild Language)
1. Meet Masaya and Korma

**Meet Masaya and Korma**

A 10 year old girl with orange hair was sitting somewhere in a forest. She had a red robe on and a piece of white cloth was tied in her hair like a ponytail. It was mid afternoon, and streams of light were coming through the lush of the leaves in the trees from the afternoon sunset. She was sitting on a the ground, staring at the trees. Her 13 year old brother with black hair walked up to her. He was wearing a white robe, and a black sheeth was tied around his waist by a thick string. Inside of his sheeth was his speacial sword. "Come on, Korma, we have to go, before something happens to us,"the boy said. Korma shook her head. "Lets stay here a little longer, Masaya. It's calming,"she said. "But we have to go find someone now! If we don't, something will surely happen to us."said Masaya, as he sat down next to her.

"We'll be fine, we'll find someone,"said Korma. "But that's just it, Korma! _No ones here_! If nobody finds us by tomorrow at midnight, we might never go to the 'other place'!"yelled Masaya. Korma pat him shoulder. "Don't worry. Tomorrow we will make sure someone finds us, Masaya,"she said.

"SIT!"

They both heard something crash somewhere in the forest. "What do you think that was?"asked Korma. "I'm not sure, but we'll find out!"yelled Masaya, as he stood up. Korma followed him as they walked through the forest, trying to find the source of the sound. They soon came upon a girl with black hair in a school uniform, a yellow backpack on her shoulders, standing in front of a wooden well, with vines all over it. On the ground was a boy with long, silver hair with dog like ears on his head, and clawed hands. He was wearing a red robe, and he looked positively angry. Standing next to the girl was a young fox demon. Masaya and Korma hid in the bushes as the boy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"KAGOME! THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"yelled the boy. "Well, you didn't let me go down the well, Inuyasha, I had to do _something_!"yelled Kagome. "Awh, Kagome, why can't you stay?"asked the fox demon. "I have a test tomorrow, Shippo, and I've gotta study,"said Kagome. "You always have to study for those test, why don't you just fail them?"asked Inuyasha, as he got up from the ground. "Inuyasha, you know I don't want to flunk a test. Now, I've gotta go."said Kagome, as she sat on the edge of the well.

"That girl looks just like that priestess our parents used to talk about, Kikyo,"said Masaya."But Kikyo died, didn't she?"asked Korma. Inu-yasha's ears twitched. "Who's there?"he asked. Masaya and Korma got scared, and began to quietly walk away, but Shippo had appeared right in front of them. "I found them!"he yelled.

"Ahhh, run, it's a demon! Who knows what it could do to things like us!"screamed Korma. Masaya pulled out his sword. "Demon, my sword has spiritual power, so _I'll_ kill you,"he said. Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to them. "Hey, I'm the only one to kill Shippou, ya got that?"said Inuyasha. "What are _you_?"asked Korma, pointing to his ears. Inuyasha growled and turned his head. "Forgive him. His name's Inuyasha, and he's a half demon. That's Shippo, the fox demon, and I'm Kagome."said Kagome, as she glared at Inuyasha. "I'm Korma, and this is my friend, Masaya,"said Korma, as Masaya put his sword back in his sheeth. "Hiya!"yelled Shippo. "Why were you guys staring at us, anyway?"asked Kagome. "We just heard someone say 'sit', and we heard something crashed. We wanted to know what it was,"said Masaya. "Well, now that we know each other, lets get out of here,"Inuyasha said rudely.

_No! I can't let them get away! Not when we only have two more days here! _thought Masaya. "Please don't leave us! We're orphans!"yelled Masaya. Korma looked a bit hurtful at Masaya and, unfortunately, began to understand. "Orphans?"said Kagome. "Yes. Our village was attacked by demons and killed all the people. Me and Masaya were lucky to escape,"said Korma. "Hey, I'm an orphan too! How about you guys stay with us?"asked Shippo. "No way! They can't stay with us! Is it worst enough that I have to deal with you, a stupid girl, a lonely demon exterminator, and a damn monk, but now you want these two to stay with us!"yelled Inuyasha. "Well, I say it's a great idea."said Kagome. Inuyasha looked inraged.

"Kagome, you-"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground and Shippo laughed. "Shut up, Shippo,"said Inuyasha, as he got up. "It's settled then. You guys can stay with us. But tonight and maybe sometime tomorrow, you'll have to stay with Inuyasha and Shippo, because I have to go back home. Watch them, ok, Inuyasha? Make sure nothing happens to them. Gotta go!"yelled Kagome, as she slid down the edge and into the well. "Is she crazy! She'll drown!"yelled Masaya. "Actually, Kagome lives in another era. The well is how she travels from there to here."said Shippo. "This is getting a bit confusing,"said Korma. "Shippo will explain everything to you, ok? Now, just stay away from me for a while!"yelled Inuyasha, as he began to walk away.

"Don't worry, he always acts like that. You get use to it. Come on, guys, lets go!"yelled Shippo, as he ran to catch up with Inuyasha. Korma and Masaya looked at each other; did they really want to a half demon like Inuyasha to find them? They had no choice. They sighed and ran to catch up with Inuyasha and Shippo. Shippo had already started explaining while Kana and Masaya were running up to him.

"Ok, so Kagome goes from her time to this time because she's the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo. She's helping us collect jewel shards from the Shikon Jewel before Naraku or any other demon does. Now, Naraku is..."

But Masaya and Korma weren't exactly listening to him. They were caught up in each others thoughts about everything that had just happened to them, and how lucky they were that they found someone. But Korma wasn't exactly happy. She looked at her brother, who was smiling. He was staring at at the ground, and Korma could see something in his eyes. Masaya and Korma were walking through the forest with Inuyasha and Shippo, but they were also walking down the path in their minds.


	2. Suspicions

**Suspicions**

"MIROKU!"

_Slap! _Sango had just slapped Miroku across the face. "DON'T do that to me!"she yelled. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were sitting around a small campfire, waiting for Inuyasha and Shippo. "Every woman I do that to, I always seem to get slapped across the face for it,"said Miroku, rubbing the red mark on his cheek. Kirara jumped onto Sango's lap, mewing as Sango pet her on the head.

Inuyasha, Shippo, Masaya, and Korma walked into their small camp. "That's gotta be getting quite annoying by now, Miroku."said Inuyasha. "Ah, Inu-yasha, you're back! Who are they?"asked Miroku. "They're Masaya and Korma! Orphans, just like me!"yelled Shippo. "Yeah, we're gonna be _babysitting _these two,"said Inuyasha, then turned his head and growled at Masaya and Korma.

"But I swear, once we find a village, we're dropping you off there, got that?"

"But Kagome didn't say that you could do that!"yelled Masaya. "Does it look like I care what she thinks?"asked Inuyasha. Korma nervously shook her head and Masaya glared at him as they sat down around the fire. Kirara walked up to Korma and purred against her leg. "Awh, cute little cat,"said Korma. "She's actually a cat demon."said Sango. "I'm getting hungry. Does anyone have any food?"asked Shippo. "No. We ate earlyer,"said Sango. "Why doesn't someone walk around and find some fruit or something?"asked Masaya. "Inuyasha, how about you do it?"asked Shippo. "No way! You do it, Shippo!"yelled Inuyasha. "I'm not walking around in the dark!"yelled Shippo.

"Do it!"

"No, you do it!"

"You do it!"

"No, you do it!"

"You do it, you good-for-nothing fox!"

"Why don't me and Sango do it?"

"Don't you dare, Miroku!"

"SHUT UP!"yelled Korma, as she stood up. Everyone was startled that she had yelled at everyone. "Just be quiet! How about me and Masaya do it?"she asked. "That's fine with me."said Masaya. "Then get out of my face,"said Inuyasha, as Korma and Masaya walked off. "Maybe I should go with them."said Shippo. "I'm sure if they get into any trouble, we'll know about it."said Miroku. "Why do you you want to know if they will be ok? They seem strong,"asked Sango. "Well, Kagome said that we had to make sure that they were ok. If something happens to them, she'd be pretty mad and I _know _we're going to regret it."said Shippo. "Yeah, well, I just want to get rid of those two as soon as possible."said Inuyasha. "You can't just do that, Inuyasha, they're orphans!"yelled Miroku. "I just have this bad feeling about them. Like something isn't right. I don't trust them."said Inuyasha.

"We're back!"yelled Korma, as she and Masaya walked into camp a few minutes later with arms full of fruit. "There was so much fruit around this place, it's unbelievable!"yelled Masaya, as he dumped the fruit he was carrying onto the ground. There were fruits that were orange, yellow, red, purple, black, blue, and some of them even had poka dots. Korma sat next to Inuyasha and gave him a blue fruit. He took it and sniffed it. "You're not trying to poison me, are you?"he asked. "No way! These are the same fruit that we used to eat in our village, so I'm sure they're not poisoned."said Korma. Inuyasha looked a bit doubtful and carefully nibbled at the fruit.

Kirara bit into a yellow fruit and spat it out. "What's the matter, Kirara?"asked Sango. "Oh yeah, some of the fruit are a bit bitter,"said Masaya. "These fruit have strange taste. Some of them can be sweet, and some of them can be icy cold when you bite them,"said Korma. "And you said you found these fruits growing on trees all around here?"asked Inuyasha. "Yep."said Korma, as she bit into a black fruit. Inuyasha leaned over to Miroku and whispered in his ear,

"I didn't see any fruit trees around here."

"You must have missed them, then,"said Miroku, as he bit into a orange fruit. Shippo bit into a red fruit and his eyes started to tear. "Hot!"he yelled. He ran around in small circles, yelling at the top of his lungs. "It's hot, hot, HOT!"he yelled. "Here, eat this!"yelled Korma, giving him a purple one. Shippo quickly bit into it and calmed down. "Sweet and juicy!"he said, as he ate more of it with pleasure. After a while of tasting the most sweetest fruit they ever ate, and the most bitter and sour fruit they ever ate, they finally decided to go to sleep. Inuyasha jumped up into one of the trees and slept there. Sango put some more twigs in it for a little while before going to sleep on the ground, so it would keep on burning through the night.

Miroku slept underneath the tree Inuyasha was sleeping in. "I'm guessing you have one more thing to say about Korma and Masaya?"he asked. "Wow, aren't you smart? Yeah, I've got one more thing to say about them,"said Inuyasha, as he looked at Korma, Masaya, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara sleeping around the fire that was bound to go out soon,

"They're not human."

"What do you mean by that"asked Miroku. "When Korma sat next to me, a strange, icy chill ran down my spine."said Inuyasha. "Maybe you got cold for a moment,"replied Miroku. "I was sitting right in front of the fire, you idiot! How could I get cold!"yelled Inuyasha. "Well, since you don't think they're human, do you think they're demons?"asked Miroku. "I don't know! Just let me think, ok? Maybe the answer will come to me in my dreams,"said Inuyasha, as he began to go to sleep. The night was silent, and Inuyasha didn't hear one strange thing all night. The only thing he heard was...

"MIROKU!" _Slap!_

"Ouch!"

"Will you two shut up! And Miroku, stop doing that damn thing for tonight, alright?"  
"Sigh Yes, Inuyasha."


	3. Shippo and Korma: Best of Friends

**Shippo and Korma: Best of Friends**

The morning sun was blinding Korma's eyes as she lay awake on the ground. The fire had gone out hours ago by the strong winds they had late last night. Korma put her hands above her eyes to keep the sun out, but that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her right now: Shippo was snoring next to her. He was so loud, it kept her up since earlyer in the morning. She was so tempted to put her fist in his mouth, but she wasn't like that.

"Shippo. _Shippo,_"she said, as she gently shook him. His eyes slowly opened and saw Korma's head above his. "Hi, Korma. What's wrong?"he asked. "Nothing. It's just that you were snoring really loud and I couldn't take it anymore,"replied Korma, as Shippo sat up. He looked around and saw that everyone was still sleeping. "Hey, why don't you and me explore around here for a little while?"he asked Korma. Korma looked nervously from Shippo, to her sleeping brother, back to Shippo.

_Ok, so we found some people. That's what I told Masaya that we'd do. But if we don't lead them to the place before midnight, who knows what will happen to us!_, she thought, but then smiled at Shippo, _But midnight is a long time from now. I could have some fun before the time comes when we have to show them the place. _"Ok, lets go."replied Korma. Shippo gleefully jumped in the air and Korma followed him as he walked out of camp. "We still have to be careful, though. I may be a demon, but I'm no match for any other demon."said Shippo, as they walked past bushes of flowers.

All around them were beautiful flowers sprouting from the ground. There were some red and pink blossoms growing in the trees. "This place sure is beautiful,"said Korma in wonder. "Yup."said Shippo. He stoppped and picked a sunflower. He sniffed it and gave it to Korma. "This is for you,"he said. "Thanks a lot, Shippo."she said, as she placed the flower in her ponytail,

"Say, I bet you're hungry."

"You bet! How about we look for those fruit you gave us last night?"asked Shippo. "We really don't have to look,"said Korma. She placed out her right hand and a purple fruit appeared in her palm. "How did you do that?"asked Shippo, as he took the fruit out of Kana's hand. "I did that because..."Korma hesitated to finish the sentece, but she did anyway.

"Because me and Masaya have powers."

Shippo dropped the fruit he was holding onto the ground in shock. "You and Masaya have powers?"he yelled in a hoarse voice. "You can say something like that. But, please, don't tell anyone that, ok?"begged Korma. Shippo stared hard at her and nodded. "Thank you!"yelled Korma. She picked Shippo up into a huge hug. "Y-y-you're squishing me!"yelled Shippo. Korma let go of Shippo and he jumped to the ground. She looked a bit embarrased. "Sorry. Guess I hugged you too hard."she said, looking at the ground. "That's ok,"said Shippo, giving Korma a small smile. After a few hours of walking around the forest, picking up flowers and gazing at the beautiful surroundings, Shippo and Korma finally decided to go back to camp...but...there was a little problem...

"Camp is this way!"they both yelled, pointing in different directions. They both looked at each other. "Wasn't camp this way?"asked Shippo. "How can it be that way, when I'm positive that it was this way?"asked Korma.

"Not lost, are you?"

Korma and Shippo both looked away and saw that Masaya had found them. "Masaya!"yelled Korma, in a surprised voice. "Korma, what in the world are you doing with _him?_"he asked. "Me and Shippo were just walking around for a little while,"said Korma. "Yeah, and then we got lost."said Shippo. Masaya's expression grew tense with anger, but quickly grew calm. "Alright. Now, come with me. The others have been worrying about you."he said. He walked through some bushes as Korma and Shippo stared at him. "What was _that _all about?"asked Shippo. "I have no idea. I've never seen him act like that before,"wondered Korma. Looking at each other one last time, hoping one of them would have the answer, they both ran to catch up to Masaya.


	4. Dissapearance

**Dissapearance**

Kagome had come back and was now sitting next to Inuyasha on the ground where the fire used to be, as he was telling her what he thought about Masaya and Korma. "No way, Inuyasha! Masaya and Korma are just normal orphans! There's nothing strange about them!"yelled Kagome. "But there _is _something strange about them!"yelled Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you may have had some strange things happened to you around them, but they're just a mere coincidence,"said Miroku, as he sat next to Inuyasha. "Shut the hell up, Miroku! I know what I'm talking about!"yelled Inuyasha. Sango and Kirara were standing and staring into the forest. "They're back,"said Sango, as Masaya, Korma, and Shippo walked into camp.

"Finally! You're back!"yelled Kagome. "Where'd you go to anyway?"asked Miroku. "Me and Shippo just wanted to walk around for a little while,"said Korma. "Is that a crime nowadays?"asked Shippo. "No, no. It's just that we were worried about where you were."said Sango. "I don't really care where they are,"Inuyasha said under his breath. Masaya heard him and got an evil look in his eye. "Masaya?"said Korma, as she shook his shoulder. Masaya came out of his thoughts and looked at Korma. "Yeah?"he asked. "Nothing. But you've been acting really strange lately. What's wrong?"asked Korma. Masaya dragged Korma farther away from the others, as Inuyasha and Kagome started to get into a fight about Korma and Masaya.

"Korma, it's noon right now. We only have a few hours left until we need someone to go to the place. You should have done that with Shippo! Why didn't you do it?"asked Masaya. "Because...because..."Korma muttered, tears appearing in her eyes,

"Because Shippo was really nice to me. I just wanted to have a little more fun."

"Korma, don't you care that something might happen to us if we don't show someone the place before midnight?"asked Masaya, gripping Korma's shoulders.

"I do! But I just wanted to have a nice memory to look back at, if we can later on."said Korma. Masaya looked really hard at her. "Fine. We won't do anything with them for a while."said Masaya. Korma took his hands off her shoulders. "Good. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go back to the others."she said, as Inuyasha crashed to the ground. Masaya kept on staring at Korma but suddenly looked at Kagome and Shippo. He put on an evil smile.

"Kagome..."said Inuyasha, as he was getting up from the ground. "Listen, just get off the subject, ok?"asked Kagome. "Guys done with the argument yet? 'Cause I was wondering if me, you and Shippo could go an make flower necklaces."Korma asked Kagome, as she picked Kirara up into her arms and pet her on the head. "Actually, Korma, I was going to show Shippo and Kagome something, if you don't mind."said Masaya, walking up to them. Korma looked at him with a blank expression on her face.

_Masaya said he wouldn't show them the place for a while. I can trust him, _thought Korma. "Uhh, sure. I guess you can show them."she said. "Alright. Come on, Shippo and Kagome. Follow me,"said Masaya, as he walked off into the forest. Shippo followed him. "Bye guys!"he yelled, as he ran to catch up with Masaya. "You see, Inuyasha? He's a good kid. Now, I'll be right back. This shouldn't take very long. See ya!"yelled Kagome, as she ran into the forest. "I wonder why he didn't want all of us to come?"said Sango. "It's probablysome stupid surprise for them."said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, please give up that little suspicion about them."said Miroku. Kirara jumped out of Korma's arms and walked torwards Sango. "I hope they come back soon,"murmured Korma.

Hours had passed and they didn't come back. Everyone was begining to really worry when it was sunset and they hadn't come back yet. Even Inuyasha showed some signs of concern. "Why aren't they back yet?"he wondered, as he stared at the pink sky. "M-maybe they're just lost."said Korma, as Miroku began to build a fire. Inuyasha turned to her and glared. "_You!_"he yelled. Korma began to shake. "_You had something to do with this!_"yelled Inuyasha, as he yanked Korma by by her clothes. "Inuyasha, let go of her!"yelled Sango. "I swear, I don't have a clue to where they are!"yelled Korma. "Inuyasha, lets not blame any of this on Korma."said Miroku, as Inuyasha pushed Korma away from him. Inuyasha growled. "You sure you don't know where they are?"he asked. "I-I'm not positive,"said Korma, as she smoothed out her clothes,

"But I may have a hunch."

"Where then?"asked Inuyasha, crossing his arms. Korma looked at all of them. "At my destroyed village,"she said. "Why would Masaya bring them there?"asked Sango. "I wish I could tell you, but you will find out later. Now, hurry, we have to go to my village now!"yelled Korma, as Kirara transformed into her huge form. Miroku, Sango, and Korma climbed onto her back. "Come on, Inuyasha!"yelled Korma. Inuyasha muttered curses under his breath as he grotchly climbed onto Kirara's back. In one swift movment, Kirara leaped into the air and they were flying high above the forest.


	5. The Village

**The Village**

Kagome dodged Masaya's sword as it hit the side of the house where she was standing. Shippo and Kagome were dodging Masaya's sword attacks in a destroyed village. Bodies were lying everywhere, and the scent of blood was thick in the air. "Masaya, stop it!"yelled Kagome. "Don't blame me. Blame my damn sister,"said Masaya, as he turned to Kagome and Shippo and got ready for another attack. "Why should we blame Korma? She's nice!"yelled Shippo, as he jumped onto Kagome's back and hung from her neck. "My little sister seems to want to live. I'd do anything for her.So, the only way for us to live, is to kill someone. Their souls will go on, and me and Korma will live on forever."said Masaya.

"But why us? Why do you have to kill me and Shippo?"asked Kagome. "Well, Inuyasha doesn't like us, so isn't it a great idea to kill the one he loves?"asked Masaya. Kagome blushed a little. "That doesn't explain about me!"yelled Shippo. Masaya gave Shippo an evil look. "Oh, _you _are personal. Demons killed my people. It just kills me to see my sister making friends with the very things that detroyed my village!"yelled Masaya. He charged at Kagome, his sword sparkling. Kagome barely dodged it and cut her arm really bad. Blood was streaming down her arm as the cut got deeper and deeper. "You won't stop bleeding! That cut's going to get deeper and deeper by the second! You probably don't have very long until all the blood rushes out of your body!"yelled Masaya, and then looked at Shippo,

"Now it's your turn!"

"Lets get out of here!"yelled Shippo. Kagome ran as fast as she could, clutching her arm in pain. She ran into one of the few huts that weren't destroyed. She sunk to the floor in pain. "Kagome, are you going to be alright?"asked Shippo. Suddenly, Inuyasha slashed through the wall, Miroku, Sango, Korma, and Kirara behind him. "Kagome, what happened?"asked Inuyasha, as he saw Kagome's arm. "Masaya's trying to kill us. Something about staying alive, I think,"replied Kagome, as tears appeared in the corner of her eyes as the pain got worse.

"Oh no, he cut you with his sword. This is pathetic, but this is the best we can do."said Korma, as she knelt down next to Kagome. Shippo got off of her back as Korma took out her ponytail and wrapped it around the cut. She put the sunflower in her other hand. "That'll take care of the bleeding for a while."said Korma, as she knotted it. "But what are we going to do?"asked Sango. "The cut won't stop bleeding until Masaya dies. So this means..."Korma trailed off into silence. "This means we have to kill your brother"said Miroku. "No. That's not what I want you to do,"said Korma. She walked away from Kagome and knelt on the floor. She felt around and pushed hard on an area on the floor. Where she pushed, it collasped and lead to an underground tunnel.

"This tunnel leads to an underground cave where me and Masaya used to play when we were younger. My father boarded it up because he didn't want my brother to play foolish games anymore. In the cave, there'sanother tunnel leading to the far side of the village. I want all of you to go down there. You'll be able to escape. Besides, there's something you need to see."said Korma. Her eyes got all watery and Shippo walked up to her. "You're coming with us...right?"he asked. Korma knelt down to his height. "No, Shippo. I can't come. You have to go down there. Besides, he's after you now. He knows he's down enough to Kagome."she said, as she touched Shippo's cheek.

Korma handed Shippo the sunflower she was holding. "Keep this in memory of me,"she said. "Oh, Korma..."Shippo muttered, as tears appeared in his eyes. He cried as he gave Korma a hug. She hugged him back. "Korma, I'm gonna miss you,"Shippo managed to say through his tears. They let go of each other and Korma patted him on the head. "Don't worry. I promise I'll be in your dreams."said Korma.

"SHIPPO! I KNOW YOU'RE STILL IN THIS VILLAGE! COME OUT!"

"That's Masaya! You have to go down there now!"yelled Korma. Kirara transformed into her small form and everyone slid into the hole, but Inuyasha stayed. He stared hard at Korma. "I'd rather stay here and fight with Masaya,"he said. "I'll take care of my brother! Just go down there now! While you have the chance!"yelled Korma. "Oh, alright."said Inuyasha. He sighed and slid down into the tunnel.

The ground was hard and rocky as his feet hit the bottom. Everyone else was there waiting for him. Kagome looked like she was in more pain. Korma's head appeared above the hole. "Now, hurry on deeper into the cave. Farewell."she said, as her head dissapeared. "Lets hurry and see what Korma wants us to find."said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded and they ran down the tunnel. Soon enough, they entered a moist cave. There was light filtering in through the ceiling. "Dammit!"yelled Inuyasha, as he covered his nose with his sleeve,

"This place reeks of blood! There's been a killing in here!"

"I wonder...Inuyasha, can you trace the scent?"asked Miroku. "Of course I can. It's not gonna be hard."said Inuyasha. Removing his sleeve from his face, Inuyasha sniffed the air. "This way,"he said, as he trailed off. Everyone followed him to the side of the cave, where a huge boulder stood. "It's coming from behind here."said Inuyasha. "Well, move the boulder, then."said Kagome. Inuyasha growled and pushed on the side of the boulder so it rolledout of the way. "Oh my..."Sango's voice trailed off. Behind the boulder was a small room where two bodies lay on the floor, there chests slashed and covered in blood. One of the bodies had a sword in one of his hands, the blade smeared with blood.

"It's Masaya and Kana,"murmured Kagome. "They're...dead?"asked Shippo, as he walked into the small room. "But how can they be dead? They were alive last time we saw them."said Kagome. "I should have known this,"said Miroku. He walked into the cave and looked down at the bodies. "What we saw were the souls of Masaya and Korma. When the village was attacked, they must have went down here to hide. Since their father boarded up the tunnel from their hut, they went in the tunnel on the far side of the village. One of the demons must have followed them and killed them here."he said.

"Masaya must have tried to kill the demon."said Kagome, as she looked at Masaya's sword. "But why did Korma want us to come down here?"asked Shippo, as he walked up to the body of Korma and touched her hair. "The souls didn't want to leave this world. When that happens, someone must discover the bodies. Only then will the souls go to the other world."said Miroku. "I knew something was strange about those kids. I knew they were lying about being orphans."said Inuyasha. "I just can't believe this happened,"said Sango. Kagome's cut stopped bleeding and she took the ponytail off her arm. "They must be gone now."she said. Kirara walked up to Shippo, who was shocked to see Korma dead. He knelt don next to her and clutched the sunflower he had in his hand even tighter. "Good-bye, Korma,"he said into her ear.

**The End**


End file.
